Asi como me dejaste
by Tizbd
Summary: Harry deja a Draco involuntariamente, luego de un suceso, y Draco queda destrozado. Advertencia contiene SLASH


Era una tarde hermosa, soleada pero con brisas. Draco estaba sentado ahí, mirando hacia otro lado, fue hace tan poco tiempo pero la agonía hacía que se sintiese como si fuera mucho mas. Que difícil es esto... El tragó el duro nudo que se había posado firmemente en su garganta, guardándola. Sus ojos le picaban, pero las lágrimas no le salían. Finalmente miró hacia arriba. Ahora dolía más, pero esto era algo que debía hacer por si mismo. Leyó la tumba por enésima vez:  
  
Harry Potter,  
El chico que vivió y salvo el Mundo Mágico,  
Un gran amigo y amante.  
Descansa en paz.  
31 de Julio, 1980- 2 de Noviembre, 2002  
  
Draco se quedó mirando fijamente a la palabra amante y finalmente las lágrimas encontraron su salida. Para alguien sufriendo de la forma que el estaba, el se quedó muy calmado, aunque le enseñaron a estar calmado en situaciones aun peores, pero ¿que podía ser peor que perder a Harry? Ellos estaban tan felices, ambos, finalmente se iban a casar. Ron y Hermione estaban tan felices por ellos y los apoyaban en su decisión. Draco sonrío cansadamente al pensar en eso. El los apreciaba, y ellos le perdonaron sus errores y todo el daño que el les hizo, aunque fuera solo por Harry, pero le perdonaron de todas formas y después de un corto tiempo se hicieron amigos. Luego de tratarlos fue que Draco se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estuvo desde un principio. Harry fue el que le hizo ver en la mentira en la cual había estado viviendo. Lucius y Narcissa habían muerto durante la guerra. Draco extrañaba mucho a Narcissa, después de todo también ella había sido otro títere más a cargo de Lucius al igual que el, y el no podía culparla, no que el estaba pensaba en hacerlo.  
  
El miró su mano, mirando su anillo; el anillo de Harry. El lo empezó a usar desde que ocurrió el accidente. Ya había pasado un año. Harry murió en un accidente automovilístico, el día después que Draco le propuso matrimonio. Harry había salido en la tarde para comprarle algo a Draco y darle una sorpresa, el salio con la excusa de ir a visitar a Hermione, pero nunca regresó. El Chico Que Vivió pasó a ser El Chico Que Murió En Un Accidente Automovilístico Causado Por Un Muggle Ebrio. Esa noche había sido horrenda para Draco. Draco tembló, su vista estaba borrosa por todas las lágrimas que estaban esperando salir, su garganta se volvió un nudo más firme esta vez. Esto era muy duro para el, ya no podía mas. Harry fue la primera y única persona a la que Draco le abrió su corazón, y Harry lo sabía, Harry también sabía que dificil había sido para Draco hacerlo, ya que Harry había estado en su lugar anteriormente. Draco sollozó una vez, pero paró ahí, cada segundo que pasaba se le dificultaba mas respirar, pero debía parar, el no podía hacerle esto a Harry; a Harry no. El sabía que si Harry lo veía así, iba a estar muy triste, pero Draco no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin el. Se limpio los ojos con las palmas de sus manos varias veces, pero las lágrimas no cesaban. Miró hacia otro lado y respiró hondo, exhalando lentamente. La vida es amarga... Miró de nuevo hacia la tumba y suspiró, bajando la mirada una vez mas.  
  
"Hola amor, ¿como estás?" sollozó involuntariamente. Dios que estupido  
soy! Miró hacia arriba, e hizo una mueca de dolor,  
derrotado. ¿Por que me haces esto? "Perdona mi estupidez, me refiero a  
si estás con tus padres? ¿Estás felíz? ¿Como van las cosas  
allá donde sea que estés?" Cerro sus ojos firmemente tratando de  
parar una nueva oleada de lágrimas. "Perdóname, pero es que no  
puedo evitarlo, se que me entiendes, bueno de veras espero que lo  
hagas, pero comoquiera... " No pudo seguir adelante su voz le falló.  
"Te amo y esto no es justo, te extraño como el demonio y yo... Nosotros  
– Nosotros ni siquiera pudimos casarnos. Tengo tu regalo,  
es precioso, gracias, pero no tenias que hacerlo. Talvéz no hubiese  
pasado si no hubieras ido. Perdón, es que hay tantas cosas que  
necesito hacer, tantas cosas que debo saber, tantas preguntas que te  
debo hacer pero tu no estás aquí para contestarlas. Se que sueno  
un poco resentido y eso es egoísta. Lo se. Se que no fue tu culpa,  
pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Todo es difícil, todos los dias  
son mas duros, especialmente en las mañanas cuando debo despertarme,  
no porque quiero pero porque tengo. Es horrible dar vueltas  
en la cama y no sentirte ahí. En vez de encontrarte ahí, lo único que  
tengo es un espacio frío y vació. Me encanta quedar sobre ti  
cuando daba vueltas, me encantaba solo tenerte ahí, para sostenerte,  
para abrazarte, pero ya no puedo hacerlo. Ahora no hay nadie ahí  
para despertarme con un beso y hacerme el amor en el medio de la  
noche. Solamente queda el vació que dejaste. He llorado a diario  
desde que te fuiste" No debí haber dicho eso, pero supongo que ya lo  
sabrás, eso es si me puedes ver, si me puedes escuchar "Estas  
aquí?" lo dijo en una voz muy pequeña, casi un susurro. Miró hacia los  
lados con la esperanza de verlo. Aferro su mano a la cadena  
que Harry le había ido a comprar. Era una cadena de oro blanco, con un  
pendiente de oro blanco en forma de serpiente enrollada  
alrededor de la cadena, de tal forma que permitía que esta se moviera  
dando la ilusión de que trepaba alrededor de la cadena. "Te  
necesito. ¿Siquiera te imaginas cuanto? ¿Crees que esto es justo  
Harry?" Suspiró "Disculpame, amor, sabes que no es mi intención"  
sollozó y luchó por respirar al mismo tiempo casi ahogándose. "Dejé el  
trabajo; dejé de ayudar a Dumbledore en Hogwarts. Se que no  
debes estar orgulloso de mi y no te culpo. Pero estuvimos juntos por  
cinco años y no me acostumbro a estar solo; a estar sin ti.  
Dumbledore entendió cuando decidí irme, pero el dice que soy muy joven  
y que no es bueno estar de luto por los muertos, y que es  
aun peor morar en el pasado. Ron y Hermione vienen a visitarme  
frecuentemente, básicamente para ver como sigo, pero comoquiera  
les estoy agradecido" El rió "Quien pensó que algún día les estaría  
agradecido a Weasley y a Granger de algo, pero me alegro de  
estarlo. Ambos dicen que debo cuidarme más a mi mismo, que ya he  
perdido bastante peso, pero ¿A quien le importa? por lo menos a  
mi no." El suspira "Creo que debo dejarme ir, no hay más vida sin ti,  
pero sé que si lo hago no me perdonarías... No trato de hacerte  
sentir culpable, solamente quiero saber que puedo hacer, y tu eras el  
único que podía ayudarme, y todavía eres el único que puede  
hacerlo... Algunas personas dicen que debo seguir adelante, pero te amo  
demasiado y se que no podré, tampoco quiero hacerlo. Estoy  
desesperado esperando poder estar contigo de nuevo." Se levantó y  
sacudió la parte trasera de sus jeans, besó una rosa blanca que  
tenía en sus manos junto con una carta y las coloco en frente de la  
tumba y suspiró por última vez. "Hasta pronto amor..."  
  
Fin 


End file.
